Everything Comes At A Price
by Night Elric
Summary: Beaten, bruised, broken, and bleeding he still finds the strength to kill the man responsible... And yet he still pays the price.  Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, Shota, Gore, Slight insanity, Death & all the lovely little bits that come with. OC is main character.


Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, Shota, Gore, Slight insanity, Death and all the lovely little bits that come with those. Oh and a few ocs.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian, or Ciel ((though if I did I would have made it Yaoi… just saying)) But I do own Keir, Shadow, and X ((even though I made the bastard I do hate him and he deserves everything he gets and some)) They were made for an RP between me and blackdemonwings so we share ownership of theses three…

Happy Reading! 3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everything Comes At A Price <em>**

_Eventually everyone learns  
><em>

Keir didn't know why he had let Ciel talk him into coming back into town. It was just sweets… he could have made some for them since Corbett and Shadow refused too. But Ciel had insisted and Keir didn't want him to go alone so he tagged along. He sighed to him self 'At least he was able to escape…' Keir thought as he starred at the door across the room. Keir shifted slightly and heard chains clinking together around his ankles the reminder that he couldn't get away this time. Keir sighed again and ran his hand through his black hair. His ruby eyes stung with tears as his hand accidentally brushed against the gash on the back of his head where X had hit him as Ciel and him tried to get away from him when they ran into him while in town. Keir didn't know why X had changed so much after finding Corbett, Ciel's mate and Keir's brother, nor did he know why his parents wanted him and Corbett dead. Keir still didn't fully believe that he was Corbett's brother. But it didn't really mater. Keir and Corbett were wanted dead by the same three people. And neither of them knew why. Keir shook his head reminding himself that Corbett wasn't his name anymore since entering the contract with Ciel, it was Sebastian now.

Keir's head shot up when he heard hard, fast foot falls outside in the hall. Keir tried to hide in the corner as the door flew opening and hitting the wall with a loud bang. The silver haired, green eyed demon named X stalked in and lifted Keir by the neck roughly. Keir air supply was cut short but he didn't try to fight X's grip on him and just starred blankly at his green eyes. "I never would have thought you would have been so **stupid **as to come back here after I tried to **KILL **you." X growled bringing his face close to Keir's. Keir kept starring at him blankly. He wasn't going to give the demon the pleasure of knowing the boy was afraid of him. But it didn't matter how hard he tried when X got closer to his neck his heart rate sped up in fear. "P-p-please d-don't…" he said in a whimper. "You never complained before… Why now?" X said with a growl pulling back to look at him. X searched his face and breathed in the boy's scent. He growled louder. "You mated with that damn shop keeper Shadow didn't you?" X asked growling closer to Keir's face.

There was a loud cracking sound and the side of Keir's face stung painfully afterwards. He let out a pain filled gasp and felt the gash on his cheek that X left from his hard slap bleed. The blood ran down his face and his chin dropping to the wooden floor beneath them. The hand the once held his throat was jabbed into his ribs making him gasp in pain again. Keir's ruby eyes stung with tears again and his jaw trembled slightly as breathing began to hurt him. Another well placed punch to his ribs took the air from his lungs completely. Keir whined slightly as X brought his knee forcibly into the boy's chest knocking him to the floor. Keir tried to curl up and away from the demon but X kicked him growling. "You are **MINE!**" X growled as he pinned Keir down. Keir tried to fight and get up him but was hit on his back forcing him back down. X smashed the boys face into the floor his nails of his left had dug deep into Keir's wrists. "And I will **SHOW** you that you are **MINE!**"

Keir whimpered again "P-Please don't!" He cried as his clothes were ripped from his body. The sound of the fabric ripping seemed to echo in his ears. "P-please! Please don't!" Keir kept crying and tried to get out of X's tight hold when he heard the matching ripping of X's clothes. X gripped the long black stands of hair on Keir's head and yanked him back making Keir's back bow slightly from the force of the yank.

"**NO**." X growled and bit hard at Keir's neck as he thrusted into the boy raw and unprepared. Keir's screams bounced off the walls echoing through out the huge mansion. Tears flooded down his face and blood ran down the side of his legs. X slammed Keir's face back into the floor and used his right hand to claw at the boys back leaving long deep wounds as he thrusting into him hard and fast. Keir screamed and cried "**S-STOP! IT HURTS! STOP P-PLEASE!**" He repeated over and over but he words fell on deaf ears as X kept thrusting harder and faster. X leaned down and bit at Keir's neck hard piercing the skin as if it was just paper and making the bite bleed heavily. X thrusted hitting Keir's prostate hard. Keir bit his lip not want to moan. Make it stop…' he thought fighting back another moan as X hit the spot again. "**STOP! PLEASE!**" he screamed as more tears fell form his eyes and burned the cut when the fell to it. In answer X thrusted harder and faster growling in his ear "Never."

Keir tried to stop it by biting his lip even harder but X hit his prostate even harder than before and he moaned audibly. X chuckled "You like this don't you, you little whore?" he said in Keir's ear as he began to thrust as hard and as fat as he could. Keir cried more tears falling he hated himself as he moaned more. 'Shadow. Shadow. I'm **SO, SO sorry**' he thought to himself as he felt his gut tighten as pleasure overruled the pain and his self hatred. X ignored him as he moaned as well. He let go of Keir's wrists and grabbed his hips roughly leaving angry bruises and scratches forcing Keir to meet his thrusts harder. Keir screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip harder making it bleed stopping a loud moan in his throat as he came. '**SHADOW**' His mind screamed wishing it was him that had made him cum and not this demon. X moaned loudly feeling Keir clench tightly around him and came hard inside the boy with one final hard thrust.

Keir cried and his tears mixed with the blood from the gash on his cheek falling to the floor. X panted slightly and pulled out of him. Keir curled up shaking wanting to get away form X but was unable to move without feeling pain. He had expected X to leave once he was done with him… He hadn't expected the sharp kick to his already bruised and broken side. Keir screamed slightly in pain and in fear. "You didn't think I was **done** did you?" X said with a laugh and stomped on Keir's side. Keir heard one of his ribs break and screamed louder in pain more tears falling from his eyes.

X grabbed him again by the throat and slammed his body into the wall. X's green eyes flashed to their true demon color as he growled. "What is to stop me from killing you this time?" he asked starring at the boy. Keir shook from fear but forced him self to stop crying. He took deep breaths to calm his shaking then he glared and growled at the elder demon. "Because if you were to kill me you would never find Sebastian or Ciel again." He said glaring at him. X frowned slightly thinking over Keir's words. He growled and tightened his grip. "And what if I go after Shadow instead?" He growled. Keir's eyes widened in fear before growling again. "You actually think you would be able to find him?" Keir faked laughing covering up the fear he felt for his mate. X growled and pulled Keir towards him slightly before slamming him back into the wall. Keir's head hit the wall with a deafening crack. Stars danced across Keir's vision and he sucked in a breath from the pain and whined slightly.

_That in life_

There was a loud low angry growl from behind them. "You wouldn't have to go far to find me X." said the new demon at the door. His grey-blue eyes glaring at X. His long brown was tied back and was over his shoulder. "I am right here." He growled again. "Shadow. No." Keir said starring at his mate wide eyed. Shadow smiled sweetly at Keir. "Don't worry love everything will be alright." He said to him before looking back at X. There was two more sets of foot falls, one heavier than the other in the hallway. "And you wont have to look that far of us either _X_." Sebastian growled saying X's name like a curse. "Keir…" Ciel said looking at him sadly. "I'm SO sorry Keir." "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THEM HERE! I TOLD YOU TO GET AW-" Keir yelled at Ciel before X slammed him back into the wall harder than he did last time. Keir yelped loudly and his eyes closed fighting back tears so they didn't see them. Shadow growled loudly. "Stop That!" He said his eyes flashing to their demon purplish pink. "No." X growled back doing it again using his complete demon strength. Keir hit the wall hard leaving a dent the size of his body on it. He gasped before his vision went black and his body went limp. "KEIR!" Shadow and Ciel yelled as he went unconscious. Shadow growled loudly and attacked X into the opposing wall forcing him to let go of Keir. Ciel ran to Keir and caught him before he fell to the floor. "Ciel! Get Keir out of here!" Yelled both Shadow and Sebastian as they fought the demon.

Ciel picked up Keir as if he was nothing but a feather and ran from the mansion. He paused for a moment to look at the house. "Be careful…" he whispered before running with Keir to Shadow's shop and home.

Shadow skidded back into the wall next to the door from the hit X dealt him. Sebastian growled and attacked X while he was concentrating on Shadow. X turned sharply trying to defend himself from Sebastian giving shadow the chance to attack him again. He grabbed X's arms twisting them behind his back. Shadow leaned close to X's ear. "Your not so tough now are you?" he growled as X tried to fight his strong hold. Shadow nodded to Sebastian and Sebastian hit X repeatedly in the ribs. Each hit getting a satisfying crack, break, and scream from the demon Shadow held tightly.

Sebastian looked at Shadow pausing his beating. "You take a go at him Shadow. I am sure you will do a lot more damage to him." He said with a smirk knowing Shadow will undoubtedly kill X in the end. Shadow smirked and nodded before letting go of X only for Sebastian to grab him in a tight hold like Shadow had done. X glared and growled at Shadow as he walked in front of him. "You cant do this to me." X growled snapping his teeth at Shadow as he leaned close. "Oh but I can… and I **WILL.**" Shadow growled before kicking one of X's legs hard. It snapped like it was nothing but a twig and X screamed in pain. And so the beating continued two of the three demons smirking the other screaming from pain and trying to escape with each punch and kick.

Ciel laid Keir gently on the bed of Shadows room. Keir, still unconscious, moaned form the pain he felt. Ciel, worried out of his mid, ran to the adjoining bathroom grabbing two washcloths and small bowl full of warm water. He hurried back to Keir's side. Normally seeing Keir in the state of undress would make Ciel blush but this time he was too worried about the young demon's heath to care. He ran a wet rag over Keir face cleaning off the blood from the gash on his cheek. Ciel could tell that the wounds and bruises were not healing as fast as they should have. He cleaned every wound and put bandages on the ones that were still bleeding.

Ciel kissed Keir softly once he was done bandaging him and went to go get him a shirt from Shadow's closet. Grabbing a black button up shirt for it would be easier to put on him than a normal one he went back to Keir. He lifted him slightly putting the shirt on him quickly before laying him back down. Ciel laid down next to him kissing him again. "Please Keir. Wake up. I'm **so sorry **…" Ciel said wiping at his eye feeling tears falling. "I know you were protecting me from that bastard…. But I should have stayed… then maybe… maybe…" Ciel buried his face into Keir's shoulder.

Keir slowly opened his eyes. 'then maybe you wouldn't be this way… and none of this would of happened." he heard beside him. He looked down to see who was laying next to him. "C-C-Ciel?" He whispered hoarsely, His voice scratchy and his throat hurt. Ciel looked up quickly "Keir!" He said and hugged him lightly relieved he was awake. "Ow…" Keir said wincing. "W-what h-happened?" Keir asked wrapping his arm around Ciel, ignoring the pain in his side. Ciel kissed him "You don't remember?" He asked hesitantly. Keir shook his head slowly.

Ciel bit his lip unsure whether or not to tell Keir what happened to him. "Uh… Well what do you remember?" Ciel asked hesitantly. 'Shadow will kill me if I tell him…' he thought as he watched Keir think. "Well I remember Shadow and Sebastian saying they weren't going to make us anymore sweets. Which we both hated but then we decide to go to town to Alice's dads shop to get some. Then I remember as we were leaving X showed up an… and…" Keir said trialing off as he started to remember. Ciel frowned watching the emotions that crossed over Keir's face before they all disappeared and he was cold. "Keir?" Ciel said and Keir moved his arm and sat up starring at the wall across from the bed. Keir didn't look at him. "Keir?" Ciel said sitting up next to him watching him closely.

Keir got up suddenly and went to the closet grabbing a pair of pants and putting them on. Ciel watched him confused as Keir started to leave he got up and blocked him. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked put his hand on Keir's chest. The coldness of his eyes warmed some but not all the way as Keir looked at Ciel. "To end this." Keir said his voice cold. Ciel looked confused as Keir moved past him. Ciel started to fallow him but Keir turned on him growling. "**No**." He growled. "You stay here." Ciel glared. "No I'm going with you. Last time I listened to you this all happened." He growled back at Keir. Keir sighed hearing the stubbornness in his voice. "Fine. Just stay out of the way." He said before walking out.

Shadow growled loudly holding his side tightly. At some point X used his power and strength to throw Sebastian and Shadow off of him. Resulting in the three battling. Shadow was panting heavily his side aching in pain and he had several deep gashes all over him. Looking at Sebastian he saw he wasn't in any better condition than him. X though, was a completely different story. Even through all the beating they have given him he still was able to fight them both easily. Shadow was starting to get angry and annoyed. Which only helped X in hurting him. 'Bastard' Shadow thought as he attacked him again. Sebastian saw X move before Shadow did but didn't have the time to warn him before X attacked back biting into the soft flesh of Shadow's neck tearing it. Sebastian growled attacking X from behind only to be thrown into the wall.

There was a loud growl at the door and all three demons paused to look a the intruder. Keir stood at the door his eyes glowing Ciel just slightly behind him. X chuckled and smiled. "Oh Keir you came back for more? Good boy." He said smirking and kicked shadow from him sending him near Sebastian. Keir growled again and they all watched as his eyes changed looking like cat eyes. X's face seemed to pail slightly as the power from the boy became known. Ciel looked at Keir form behind him before going to Shadow and Sebastian and Helped them up. "I have enough of this collar on my neck." Keir growled stalking into the room slowly. "I have had enough of _you._" He said.

X seemed to gain back his composure. "What are you going to? Kill me? Well then go ahead! **KILL ME!**" He yelled at Keir. Keir smirked "With pleasure… _Master._" He growled as he glared at X.

Shadow starred. "No. No he can't…" he whispered figuring our what Keir was going to do. Ciel looked at him confused "He can't what?" "he is going to use Death. The most powerful attack a demon can perform. It was actually forgot about because those who used it… they…" Shadow trailed off watching Keir as more power flooded the room. "Most those who use Death die themselves." Sebastian finished for Shadow and Ciel looked up then to Keir. "He can't die! We have to stop him." He said trying to get up but Shadow and Sebastian grabbed him. "We cant. If you get in the way we will only get killed in the process." the both said holding Ciel. "B-but he c-can't die!" Ciel said trying to fight them as he watched Keir.

Keir glared at X trying to get his power to full charge quickly. He panted heavily the pain from his wounds increasing and one hand clutching his head in pain, the power proving to much for his body, before he growled loudly glaring at X sending everything he had into the death attack at him. X grabbed his head screaming in pain and hit the floor right where he stood. Keir groaned and pulled at his hair keeping up the power despite the pain and knowing it would kill him. X screamed louder cuts, gashes, scratches, bruises, bite mark holes all appearing on his skin from the invisible attack. But that is not what made him scream. No, it was that he felt like he was being burned form the inside. That his heart beat faster than it should have painfully hitting the walls of his chest with each thump. That the air in his lungs felt like acid with every breath he took. He screamed because his head felt like it was boiling and burning and feeling like it would explode at any second. The longer the attack went on the worse it got. The more he screamed. The more X knew he was going to die.

Keir fell to his knees panting hard, growled loudly glaring at X and watched in slight morbid happiness as the demon slowly was being killed. His screams added to the fire and made him want for more, more of those pain filled anguished cries. X screamed louder still knowing he was close. "**STOP! PLEASE!**"He yelled whimpering, crying, and begging for Keir to stop. Keir smirked the best he could through the pain he was feeling in his own mind and body. "Never." He said repeating the words that had been said to him earlier as he sent more power, that he should not have had but some how did, at him. X let out an ear spiting cry that could be heard for miles before falling silent and still.

Keir fell forward panting heavily. Sebastian and Shadow let go of Ciel as he ran to Keir, Shadow close behind him. Sebastian was slower but still got to him quickly. Keir's pants slowed but only because he was now gasping for breath. Shadow hugged Keir to him Ciel close to him. "Keir please don't die love. Please don't." shadow whispered nuzzling his neck lightly and kissing him. "Keir… please." Ciel said crying silently begging him to not die. "Brother…" Sebastian whispered sadly kneeling down beside them.

Keir smiled weakly at them. His eyes though dimming greatly with each passing second still held love in them. For his loving and wonderful mate, for the clad in black brother he just met, and for the blue haired blue eyed boy that were beside him. "I love you." He whispered to them before closing his eyes, welcoming the darkness that surrounded him.

_Everything Comes At A Price_

* * *

><p>Me: Read and review please I would like your input on this. -smiles innocently-<br>Keir: -looks worried-  
>Shadow: What's with you?<br>Keir: -points at me- When ever she has that look something bad happens…  
>Shadow: oh…. -looks worried too-<br>Me: -is angry- You guys are assholes! -stomps off mumbling-  
>Keir and Shadow: -laughs-<br>Keir: -smiles- As Night said Read and Review. If you don't and we will send X after you.


End file.
